Kiheitai's Daily Life
by Akane Ukitake
Summary: [Chapter 3 Update!] Contents : Akhir penyelidikan Matako serta Takechi, Abuto yang berpikir untuk segera pensiun, dapur dengan penjagaan super ketat milik Kiheitai serta Takasugi yang tiba-tiba hobi membaca.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_**

 _Gintama © Soraichi Hideaki_

 _Kiheitai's Daily Life © Akane Ukitake_

 ** _Warning_**

 _Typo, alur tidak jelas, garing, OOC, EYD tidak diperhatikan, hint BanTaka(?)_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

* * *

 ** _1\. Meeting_**.

"Kita akan melakukan rencana ini mulai bulan depan. Persiapan harus dirampungkan dalam waktu sebulan, kurasa itu cukup. Bagaimana dengan pendapat kalian?" Takechi mengutarakan pendapatnya dalam pertemuan malam ini. Salah satu ahli strategi Kihetai itu mengedarkan pandangan pada atasan serta dua rekannya yang lain. Meminta opini mereka masing-masing.

"Hmm...kurasa tidak masalah," ujar Matako.

"Begitu pula denganku." Kali ini Takasugi juga mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Takechi beralih pada Bansai. Hanya pria itu yang belum mengatakan apapun soal rencananya.

"Bansai _-san_ , bagaimana menurutmu?"

Semenit. Sunyi. Bansai tidak mengutarakan apapun.

"Apa menurutmu ada rencana yang tidak sesuai?" Takechi bertanya kembali. Namun Bansai tidak membalas apapun.

"Bansai _-san_ aku menanyakan pendapatmu!" teriak Takechi. Ia cukup tidak sabar dengan ke' _budeg_ 'kan Bansai kali ini.

"Ah. Pendapatku? Kurasa lagu Otsu kali ini-"

"Aku tidak bertanya soal itu!"

Sejenak Takechi berpikir kapan ia bisa berkomunikasi secara 'normal' dengan rekannya satu ini.

 ** _2\. Penyelidikan_**

"Apa yang kau lakukan Matako _-san_?"

"Huwaaa! Aku tidak menguping kok-! Oh. Ternyata kau, Takechi _-hentai_ , jangan mengagetkan begitu dong." Matako memandang kesal. Mengganggu saja pikirnya.

" _Takechi-hentai janai! Senpai desu!_ Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Bukan urusanmu, Takechi _-hentai_." Matako masih dalam mode _'bukan urusan lo'_ kali ini.

"Aku sering melihatmu menguntit, Shinsuke _-san_. Tapi tidak kali ini, sepertinya kau juga menguntit Bansai _-san_ ," ujar Takechi. Pria lolicon itu mengikuti arah pandang Matako. Bansai dan Takasugi sedang membicarakan sesuatu dan pembicaraan mereka sepertinya menarik sekali karena Takasugi terlihat merespon dengan sering.

"Aku tidak menguntit! Jangan samakan aku denganmu!" protes gadis itu.

"Lalu kau sebut ini apa?"

"Penyelidikan." Matako mengatakannya dengan percaya diri sekali. Seolah apa yang ia lakukan itu adalah sesuatu yang hebat.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat perbedaannya." Takechi hanya merespon datar. Dengan tatapan dingin pula.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Takechi-hentai."

"Senpai! Hormati senpaimu, Matako-san!" Walau Takechi tidak menunjukan perubahan ekspresi yang berarti. Dari nada suaranya pun terdengar jelas betapa kesalnya ia dipanggil seperti itu.

"Apa kau menyadari sesuatu?" tanya Matako.

"Iya. Gadis yang kutemui kemarin saat—"

"Bukan itu! Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal mengerikan padaku!" Matako kemudian mengambil jarak dari salah satu senpainya tersebut. "Kau masih ingat kejadian saat kita merundingkan soal rencana Kiheitai bulan lalu?"

"Oh tentu."

"Bansai _-senpai_ tidak mendengarkanmu bukan?" lanjut Matako.

"Begitulah. Sepertinya karena ia mendengar musik terlalu keras. Aku samar-samar mendengar musiknya saat rapat berlangsung," ujar Takechi.

"Begitu juga saat berbicara denganku. Kadang aku juga harus berteriak," ujar Matako.

"Aku hanya heran mengapa Shinsuke _-sama_ dapat berbicara dengannya tanpa berteriak sedikit pun," lanjut gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Ia masih memperhatikan Takasugi dan Bansai yang bercakap-cakap di _deck_ kapal.

Takechi berpikir sejenak, berusaha mencari penjelasan logis soal hal ini. "Mungkin dia mematikan musiknya saat berbicara dengan Shinsuke _-san_."

"Aku tidak akan bertanya padamu jika memang seperti itu. Aku berpapasan dengannya saat ia menuju _deck_ kapal. Aku bisa mendengar samar-samar suara musik yang ia dengarkan! Dan jika memang ia mematikan musiknya saat berbicara dengan Shinsuke _-sama_ , mengapa ia masih bisa merespon pertanyaan Shinsuke _-sama_ saat rapat berlangsung?"

Kedua orang itu terdiam. Menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Matako _-san_. Kurasa aku akan membantumu dalam penyelidikan kali ini."

 ** _3\. Lyric._**

Tidak seperti biasanya, Bansai terdengar bersenandung. Kertas-kertas partipatur lagu dibacanya berkali-kali. Sebelumnya Bansai sudah menitip pesan pada Matako bahwa hari ini ia akan berada di kamarnya seharian dan jika Takasugi atau bawahannya memerlukan sesuatu dari pria itu, Bansai mengijinkan siapa pun untuk datang ke ruangannya. Tapi saranku sebagai seorang _author_ yang baik hati, sebaiknya kau jangan menganggu seseorang yang sedang sibuk berkarya, karena bisa saja kau akan merasa malu. Malu yang luar biasa.

" _Koi_ _ni ochiru nante koto wa arienai to omotteta. Konna kimochi ni natta koto wa nai._ ( Aku kira aku tak akan pernah jatuh cinta. Belum pernah aku merasa seperti ini.) " Kali ini Otsu menginginkan lagu cinta yang berdebar-debar. Entah apa alasannya, Otsu sangat memohon untuk dibuatkan lagu seperti itu.

 _"_ _Kimi tte itsu made mo suteki na egao o shite ru ne_ (Kamu senantiasa tersenyum mempesona) "

Langkah kaki seseorang pun terdengar dari luar. Namun sepertinya Bansai tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu asyik bersenandung. Pintu ruangannya pun bergeser.

"Bansai, ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu." Takasugi berada disana, mencarinya.

 _"Daisuki da, Tsukiatte kudasai_. (Aku cinta padamu. Jadilah pacarku) " Bansai menyanyikan bait tersebut sambil mengarahkan pandang pada Takasugi yang baru saja datang.

Suasana sunyi untuk beberapa saat.

 **Sfx : BUAGHHHH**

Esoknya :

"Bansai-senpai, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau seperti dihajar oleh seseorang." Matako memperhatikan luka lebam diwajahnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kurang tidur," balas sang produser musik tersebut.

 ** _4\. Penyelidikan (Part II)_**

 _Kali ini aku, Kijima Matako bersama dengan senpaiku yang mesum, Takechi Henpeita, akan mengungkap misteri dibalik headphone yang dimiliki oleh Bansai-senpai! Misteri yang cukup besar untuk diungkap!_

"Matte! Siapa yang kau bilang mesum, Matako-san?!" protes Takechi.

"Ssst! Bisakah kau tidak bersuara keras? Kita dalam penyelidikan sekarang!" Matako memilih untuk tidak membahas soal panggilan itu sepertinya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu?"

 _Semua penyelidikan ini kucatat dalam sebuah jurnal khusus yang bernama "Jurnal Harian Gadis Kiheitai!"_

"Jangan abaikan aku! Dan entah mengapa aku pernah mendengar judul itu."

 _Tanggal xx, Bulan xx_

 _Hari ini aku melakukan penyelidikan sendirian. Seperti yang kuduga Bansai-senpai tidak mematikan musik di headphonenya saat kami semua berkumpul untuk sarapan hari ini. (Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara musiknya)_

 _Tapi Bansai-senpai tidak berkata apapun pada Shinsuke–sama pagi ini. Jadi aku tak bisa mendapat bukti._

 _Tanggal xx, Bulan xx_

 _Hari ini adalah penyelidikan kedua yang kulakukan dan aku berhasil mengintai Bansai-senpai bersama dengan Shinsuke-sama di ruangannya. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa memastikan apa ia sedang mendengarkan musik atau tidak (Sial!)_

 _Keliatannya mereka akrab sekali. Bahkan Shinsuke-sama sepertinya lebih sering mengobrol dengan Bansai-senpai. Aku mengira-ngira apa yang mereka bicarakan disana ya._

 _Lagi-lagi aku tidak mendapatkan bukti!_

 _Tanggal xx, Bulan xx_

 _Penyelidikan ketiga yang kulakukan pada malam hari ini. Suara shamisen terdengar dari ruangan Shinsuke-sama hari ini. Aaaaa…merdu sekali. Seandainya aku bisa berada di dekat Shinsuke-sama sekarang dan mendengarkan semua lagunya~!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sial! Aku ketiduran saat mengintai!_

 _Tu—tu—tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku sudah berada di kamar?_

 _Tanggal xx, Bulan xx_

 _Kudengar Bansai–senpai pergi untuk beberapa hari kedepan untuk mengurusi pekerjaan sampingannya._

 _Sial! Mengapa ada saja halangan untuk mengungkap misteri ini!_

Matako menutup jurnalnya penyelidikannya. "Dan sampai sekarang penyelidikanku belum membuahkan hasil," ujarnya kemudian.

"Aku merasa penyelidikan ini akan sia-sia." Seperti biasa Takechi menanggapi datar. Ia sebenarnya juga penasaran. Tapi kalau Matako yang biasa menguntit Takasugi tidak mendapatkan apapun, dia bisa apa?

Tunggu. Dia punya ide.

"Matako _-san_. Aku punya ide. Dengan ini kita bisa menangkap basah Bansai _-san_ dan mengungkap misteri besar kali ini!"

 *****To Be Continued*****

* * *

 **Ceritanya saya baru aja bangkit dari hiatus yang berkepanjangan. Dan berginilah hasilnya. Bahkan sebenarnya saya gak ngerti buat apaan /tamparpakesandal/**

 **Berhubung Kiheitai comeback lagi tahun ini nih ( Cieee Taka makin tinggi aja di Arc yang baru/ lol ) Saya ingin mengungkapkan kehidupan anggota Kiheitai yang menyeramkan...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tapi bohong (LOL) /kemudiankenahajarberjamaah/**

 **Dan sepertinya ini bakal jadi ficlet saya yang paling abal. Harap maklum ya saudara-saudara :")**

 **Silahkan berkeluh kesah, meninggalkan** **nomor telephone komentar dan saran dengan menekan tombol review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_**

 _Gintama © Soraichi Hideaki_

 _Kiheitai's Daily Life © Akane Ukitake_

 ** _Warning_**

 _Typo, alur tidak jelas, garing, OOC, EYD tidak diperhatikan, hint BanTaka(?) Hati-hati, genre menipu!_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

* * *

 ** _1\. Financial_**

Kawakami Bansai, salah satu anggota Kiheitai yang secara tidak langsung menjabat sebagai Wakil Ketua Kiheitai ini memang dapat diandalkan untuk apapun. Negosiasi, penyerangan, hingga menjadi pimpinan sementara pun dapat dilakukannya dengan baik. Dan pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai produser musik juga membuatnya bertanggung jawab mengurusi keuangan Kiheitai.

Walau hampir 90% dana berasal dari Takasugi sendiri. Bansai juga membantu dengan hasil yang ia dapatkan sebagai produser musik. Dengan begitu keuangan Kiheitai lebih dari cukup untuk mendukung semua aksi mereka dalam menghancurkan Bakufu.

Tapi ada yang membuat Bansai menjadi pusing tujuh keliling saat mengurusi keuangan Kiheitai.

"Shinsuke. Kurasa ada yang salah dengan catatan belanja yang kau berikan padaku."

"Tidak ada yang salah. Aku mencatat semua hal yang kubutuhkan dengan tepat." Ketua Kiheitai itu menanggapi datar. Ia memang merasa tidak ada yang salah saat menulis catatan belanjanya.

"Kuralat. Catatan belanja yang kau berikan padaku salah." Bansai menegaskan kembali.

Takasugi merasa kesal saat Bansai memberikan penekanan seperti itu. "Sudah kubilang tidak ada yang salah."

"Aku tahu Yakult adalah hal yang wajib untuk dibeli…" Bansai menjeda kalimatnya kemudian melanjutkan. "Tapi 12 boks susu penambah tinggi, satu set perawatan rambut, _haori_ , _kimono_ serta _kiseru_ baru…bukannya ini berlebihan? Kau tentunya memiliki haori, kimono serta kiseru yang masih bisa digunakan bukan?"

 **Twitch.**

"Dan ini pemborosan. Jika ditotalkan jumlah pengeluaran akan membengkak,"

 **Twitch. Twitch.**

"Keuangan Kiheitai saat ini masih bisa diandalkan, prospek bisnisku juga masih terlihat baik. Tapi bukankah kita sebaiknya tidak terlalu menghamburkannya?"

 **Twitch. Twitch. Twitch.**

"Selain itu kita harus menyiapkan dana untuk rencana—"

"Bansai."

"Ah, _hai_?"

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti _okaa-san_. Aku tidak suka diatur." Pedang kesayangan Takasugi sudah terlepas dari sarungnya seolah siap menebas apapun. Aura membunuh menutupi seluruh ruangan.

"Baik. Yakult, 12 boks susu penambah tinggi, satu set perawatan rambut, _haori_ , _kimono_ serta _kiseru_ baru akan kutambahkan dalam daftar belanja bulan depan."

 ** _2\. Hear._**

Takasugi menghentikan petikan senar _shamisen_ yang ia mainkan sebelumnya. Ia menaruh _shamisen_ nya dan memilih untuk melihat keluar jendela. Pria itu tertawa kemudian mengarahkan pandang pada Bansai.

"Sepertinya kau membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya soal kemampuanmu, Tsunpo _-san_ ," ujar Takasugi. Ia memanggil Bansai dengan nama panggungnya.

Bansai memilih untuk berhenti memainkan _shamisen_ dan mengikuti percakapan yang akan dibawa Takasugi.

"Matako hanya terlalu banyak punya waktu luang hingga melakukan penyelidikan tidak penting seperti itu," balas Bansai. Ia yakin siapa pun yang ikut bersama Matako untuk melakukan penyelidikan tidak mutu ini pasti memiliki banyak waktu luang. Tidak seperti dirinya yang bekerja mengurus ini dan itu untuk Kiheitai.

"Aku kaget kau sama sekali tidak merasa risih saat Matako itu menguntitmu," lanjut Bansai.

Takasugi mengeluarkan _kiseru_ dari dalam saku kemudian menyalakannya. "Sudah terbiasa," responnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku penasaran," lanjut Takasugi.

"Soal?"

"Mengapa hanya diriku saja yang tidak perlu berteriak ketika berbicara denganmu." Takasugi mendekati bawahannya tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Takasugi setengah berjongkok di depan Bansai, "Ya, seperti rahasia yang ada di _headphone_ yang kau gunakan saat ini," Ketua Kiheitai itu hendak mengambil _headphone_ yang Bansai gunakan. Namun sang produser musik lebih dulu mencegahnya dengan memegang lengan kecil atasannya tersebut.

"Tidak ada rahasia," balas Bansai cepat.

"Oh. Kalau begitu lepaskan _headphone_ mu sekarang," Takasugi terus mendesak.

"Tidak."

"Ini perintah."

"Tidak akan."

"Lepas atau pedangku akan melepas tanganmu dari tempatnya sehingga aku bisa mengambil benda itu dari telingamu."

"Tu—tunggu! Kau serius? Sudah kukatakan tidak ada rahasia!" Ini sih sudah gawat. Apa dirinya begitu misterius hingga atasannya juga penasaran soal rumor kurang ajar itu?

"Aku tidak percaya." Aura membunuh sudah mengelilingi mereka berdua.

"Biar kujelaskan. Aku mendengar semua orang yang berbicara padaku. Aku hanya sedikit bermain-main dengan membuat mereka berteriak," jelas Bansai.

"Bagaimana denganku?" Ketua Kiheitai itu masih penasaran. Jika begitu, Bansai seharusnya menjahilinya juga seperti yang ia lakukan pada Matako dan Takechi.

Bansai melepas pegangan tangannya pada tangan Takasugi karena ia yakin atasannya tersebut tidak akan menyerangnya jika ia menjelaskan semuanya. "Kau Ketua Kiheitai. Tidak pantas jika aku mempermainkanmu seperti itu. Aku berkewajiban untuk mematuhi perintahmu. Oleh karena itu…"

 _'_ _Kau Ketua Kiheitai'_

"Aku akan selalu mendengarkanmu."

 _'_ _Mendengarkan ya,'_

"Bansai."

" _Hai_?"

"Bawa Matako ke kamarnya. Ini perintah, kau akan menurutinya bukan?" Takasugi beranjak dari tempatnya semula kemudian melihat Matako berada di dekat jendela ruangannya. Tertidur dengan posisi duduk.

"Matako?" Bansai beranjak dan ikut melihat keluar jendela dan mendapati Matako disana.

"Matako sedang menyelidikimu bukan? Jadi kuserahkan ia padamu," ujar Takasugi. Pria itu kembali mengisap _kiseru_ nya.

Bansai mengarahkan pandang pada Takasugi, lalu tersenyum seolah ia punya rencana luar biasa "Maaf Shinsuke. Sepertinya aku menolak untuk mengikuti perintahmu kali ini."

"Bansai, seorang samurai harus menepati kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Dan kau sudah tidak menaati perintahku dua kali." Takasugi mengingatkan kembali mengenai apa yang sang produser musik itu katakan sebelumnya.

Bansai menepuk pundak atasannya tersebut, kemudian beranjak pergi sembari membawa _shamisen_ nya. "Kuserahkan padamu, _Taicho-san_."

Takasugi menampilkan raut wajah kesal. Namun ia tetap membawa wanita berambut pirang itu ke kamarnya.

Matako tidak tahu apa yang sudah ia lewatkan selama ia tertidur dalam penyelidikan malam ini.

 *****To Be Continued*****

* * *

 **Note :**

Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah membaca chapter 2 ini! ( tebar confenti ) Saya gak nyangka masih ada yang mengharapkan fic abal ini untuk lanjut :") ( Akane terharu /eaaa ). Chapter 2 ini pendek ya, cuman 2 ficlet. Tapi semoga 2 ficlet ini bisa menghibur kalian sekalipun masih tetap abal *bow* Mari kita sapa tamu-tamu kita yang sudah mengisi kotak review di chapter sebelumnya!

 **1\. Guest-san**

BANTAKA FOR LIFE OYEEEE! /dilempar sandal/

Fufufufu, Bansai memang misterius! Saya berharap sih dia dapat more showtime biar gak keliatan misterius lagi tapi Soraichi-sensei kayaknya sama sekali gak berniat buat wakil ketua Kiheitai ini terungkap jati dirinya. Semua bagian dari Kiheitai itu MASIH misterius buat saya.

Tapi, kenapa cuman Takasugi yang bisa ngomong sama Bansai udah terungkap kan?

Terima kasih Guest-san telah membaca fanfic abal macam ini! Tetap baca chapter selanjutnya ya!

P.S : Saya YAKIN 100% Takasugi pake heels episode 300 kemarin!

 **2\. Anonymous-san**

Sleepwalking ya...yang sleep Matako, yang walking malahTakasugi /lol xD

Terima kasih Anonymous-san! Tetap baca chapter selanjutnya ya!

 **3\. Torimaru Dairin-san**

TERNYATA SAYA GAK SENDIRI! /peluk Dairin-san; terharu/ TERNYATA KITA SAMA! Jarang banget ada fanfic tentang Taka sama Bansai yang Indonesia, terus yang English juga kebanyakan oneshot. Sedihhhh :")

Saya berharap semoga tahun depan semakin banyak fanfic tentang (romantisnya) Taka sama Bansai!

Chapter 2 UP! Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 1 Dairin-san! Tetap baca chapter selanjutnya ya!

 **4\. Missty-san**

Nembak secara gak langsung…mungkin? /LOL

Saya yakin setelah itu Bansai selalu ngunci pintu biar gak salah terus kena pukul lagi xD

Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 1 Missty-san! Lanjut baca chapter selanjutnya ya!

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sempat mampir namun tidak sempat memberi jejak di kotak review!

Kali ini jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak dengan menekan tombol review!

Warm Regard

Akane Ukitake


	3. Chapter 3 - Ending

**_Disclaimer_**

 _Gintama © Soraichi Hideaki_

 _Kiheitai's Daily Life © Akane Ukitake_

 ** _Warning_**

 _Typo, alur tidak jelas, garing, OOC, EYD tidak diperhatikan, hint BanTaka, hati- hati genre menipu!_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

* * *

 ** _1\. Crossword puzzle_**

Takasugi mengetuk-ngetukan pensil di atas meja yang berada di hadapannya kini. Tidak seperti biasanya, raut _leader_ Kiheitai itu terlihat bingung. Bansai yang berada di dekatnya merasa kalau raut wajah itu bukan pertanda hal baik. (Jika mood Takasugi sedang tidak bagus. Semua anggota Kiheitai bisa terkena imbasnya)

"Bansai," panggil pria bersurai keunguan tersebut.

Tuh benar bukan. Badai pasti akan datang sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

" 9 huruf mendatar. Kota tempat diselenggarakannya SEA Games tahun 2013?"

 _'_ _Jadi ia hanya sedang bingung memikirkan jawaban teka teki silang?!'_ Wakil Kiheitai itu langsung ber _sweetdrop_ ria saat mengetahui kenyataannya.

"Aa—kurasa Naypyidaw," jawab Bansai.

"Aa. Sou. Lalu 9 huruf menurun. Permaisuri utama Fir'aun, ratu Mesir yang terkenal dengan kecantikannya?"

"Nefertiti."

"Huruf depan T, 5 huruf. Olahraga yang digeluti Rafael Nadal?"

"Tenis."

"7 menurun. Nama ratu Thailand?"

"Sirikit."

"Diawali dengan huruf depan B, 3 huruf. Nama senjata peledak?"

"Bom."

Setelah menjawab semua itu, bukannya mendapat ucapan terima kasih, Bansai malah mendapat tatapan heran dari Takasugi.

"Kenapa kau bisa menjawab semuanya?" tanya sang atasan. Masih dengan tatapan heran yang terlihat jelas.

"Bukankah itu pengetahuan umum?" ujar Bansai santai. Ia hanya mengingat kembali dari buku-buku yang sempat ia baca, jadi menurutnya menjawab pertanyaan tadi bukanlah hal yang harusnya dianggap aneh bagi Takasugi.

"Pengetahuan umum?"

.

.

.

Esoknya.

Bansai menggeser pintu ruangan sang atasan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Bukan tanpa alasan, ada surat pembelian senjata yang harus segera ditandatangani oleh ketua Kiheitai tersebut.

"Shinsuke, bisakah kau menandatangani surat pembelian ini?" Dan Bansai menemukan sang atasan sedang asyik membaca sebuah buku.

Buku pengetahuan umum.

 _'_ _Apa aku tidak sengaja menyinggungnya kemarin?'_

Entah mengapa Bansai merasa bersalah. Tepat saat itu juga.

 ** _2\. Kitchen._**

Mimura baru saja masuk dalam keanggotaan Kiheitai sejak sebulan lalu. Beberapa seniornya sudah menjelaskan bagaimana mereka harus bertindak dan ruangan apa saja yang mereka perlu ingat dalam kapal yang menjadi markas mereka kali ini. Namun, ada satu ruangan yang menjadi perhatian Mimura, dan itu adalah dapur.

Bukan karena dapur adalah tempat penyimpanan makanan sehingga ia harus mengingatnya. Tapi karena penjagaan ketat yang ada. 2 – 3 orang bertugas disana secara bergantian. Bahkan penjagaannya makin ketat saat memasuki jam makan siang.

Apa dapur sangat penting bagi kelangsungan Kiheitai? Apa di dapur terdapat sebuah ruangan rahasia? Kenapa penjagaannya sangat ketat?

Pikiran itu terus berputar-putar dalam kepala Mimura, hingga suatu hari ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan sang ketua, Takasugi Shinsuke.

Semua anggota Kiheitai tahu jika _leader_ mereka memiliki aura yang sangat menyeramkan sehingga mereka memilih untuk tidak berurusan dengannya. Mimura pun merasakan hal yang sama, namun rasa ingin tahunya akan kebenaran yang ada membuatnya menepis segala perasaan tidak enak yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Takasugi _-sama_ , apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Pertanyaan Mimura membuat langkah Takasugi terhenti dan membalas dengan pandangan dingin pada salah satu bawahannya tersebut.

"Tentu."

Mimura cukup terkejut karena sang atasan cukup meresponnya dengan baik.

"Ah. Begini, aku melihat penjagaan yang sangat ketat di depan dapur. Mengapa hal tersebut perlu dilakukan?"

Takasugi menghisap _kiseru_ yang ia bawa, kemudian menghembuskan asapnya dengan santai sebelum menanggapi pertanyaan Mimura.

"Untuk mencegah penyusup."

"Penyusup?" Ia masih tetap belum mengerti. Mengapa para penyusup mengincar dapur Kiheitai?

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Takasugi.

"Kurasa tepat tengah hari," jawab Mimura.

"Jam makan siang. Penyusup itu sudah kembali. Kau akan tahu apa yang kumaksudkan tadi," ujar Takasugi sambil berlalu. Meninggalkan Mimura yang masih memikirkan apa maksud Takasugi sebenarnya.

"Oh. Jika kau dengar ribut-ribut dari arah dapur, segera beritahu Bansai. Ia bisa mengatasinya," lanjut Takasugi yang belum pergi terlalu jauh darinya.

Dan Mimura memutuskan untuk mengecek keadaan dapur . Melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri siapa yang Takasugi maksud dengan 'penyusup'.

"Kamui _-dono_! Takasugi _-sama_ melarang anda untuk masuk tempat ini!"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin mengambil sedikit makanan kok." Pria berambut merah dengan _ahoge_ yang bergerak tanpa henti itu sangat familiar sekali bagi Mimura. Walau belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, berdasarkan cerita para seniornya, Mimura langsung tahu jika itu pasti Kamui. Ketua Divisi 7 Harusame yang menjadi aliansi Kiheitai saat ini.

"Oleh karena itu Takasugi _-sama_ melarang anda." Para penjaga hanya bisa bersabar menghadapi Kamui kali ini. Berharap pria itu mengerti dan berbalik pulang.

"Heh. Begitu ya. Jadi bisakah kalian menyingkir?"

"Sudah kukatakan anda tidak boleh masuk kesini Kamui _-dono_!" seru salah satu penjaga.

"Jika kalian melarangku, kalian bisa kehilangan nafas saat ini juga lho," ujar pria ber _ahoge_ itu dengan santai. Candaan atau ancaman terlihat sangat beda tipis saat ia mengatakan hal tersebut.

Mimura langsung pergi dari tempat itu, berniat mencari sang wakil komandan, Kawakami Bansai. Ia harus cepat atau teman-temannya akan mati (dengan tidak elitnya) hanya karena menjaga sebuah dapur.

 ** _3\. Bald._**

Tumpukan tugas-tugas yang Abuto kerjakan sekarang seperti tidak ada habisnya. Pria berumur 30-an itu mengumpat beberapa kali mengingat mengapa ia harus mengerjakan semua ini. Tidak masalah jika ia hanya mengerjakan bagiannya (ia memang dibayar oleh Kamui untuk itu). Namun ia sama sekali tidak menerima gaji lebih untuk bagian Kamui yang juga ia selesaikan. Dan Kamui seenaknya saja menginggalkannya dengan tumpukan pekerjaan setinggi gunung Himalaya tersebut. Lama-lama ia bisa saja botak seperti ayah sang atasan karena sibuk mengurusi ini itu untuk kelangsungan kelompoknya sendiri.

"Abuto _-san_ , Kawakami Bansai dari Kiheitai ingin bertemu dengan anda." Salah satu bawahannya memberitahukan lewat intercom.

Ini lagi. Satu hal lagi yang membuatnya botak saat itu juga.

Abuto menghela nafas panjang sebelum membalas pesan tersebut, "Biarkan dia masuk."

5 menit kemudian, pintu ruangannya diketuk oleh seseorang dan Abuto tahu jika Bansai sudah berada di depan ruangannya. Pria itu beranjak dari kursinya dan membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu.

"Ah. Bansai _-kun_ lama tidak berjumpa! Silahkan masuk." Abuto menjadi seramah mungkin pada tangan kanan Takasugi tersebut.

"Aku datang untuk—" Belum selesai Bansai berbicara, pria itu sudah didorong (paksa) oleh Abuto untuk duduk di kursi tamu yang memang tersedia di ruangan tersebut.

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu? Kopi? Jus? Atau mungkin teh?" tawar Abuto.

"Sebenarnya—"

"Ah! Kopi pilihan yang bagus!" Lagi-lagi Abuto memotong pembicaraan Bansai. Ia juga terlihat buru-buru menghubungi bawahannya lewat intercom untuk membawakan kopi.

"Hari ini aku datang—"

"Ahahahaha! Bisa kau tunggu sebentar? Mereka bekerja sangat lambat. Kurasa kopinya akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Tidak masalah dengan kopinya. Aku ingin—" Bansai tetap mencoba untuk mendapatkan kesempatan bicara kali ini.

"Kopi dicuaca seperti ini memang sangat baik bukan?" sela Abuto.

Walau disela beberapa kali, Bansai tetap tenang. "Kita berada diluar angkasa Abuto _-dono_. Cuaca tidak berpengaruh apapun."

Wakil Ketua Divisi 7 Harusame itu langsung gugup. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena dengan bodohnya mengambil pembicaraan soal cuaca, ini bukan _talk show_ murahan seperti yang ia sering lihat di televisi!

Bansai yang melihat Abuto keki saat itu juga langsung mengambil kesempatan berbicara dan beranjak bangun dari kursinya untuk menyerahkan beberapa hal.

"5 jendela pecah. 10 pintu rusak, ah, itu termasuk pintu ruanganku dan ruangan Shinsuke. 1 kulkas rusak serta 5 kg roti sebagai persediaan selama sebulan habis. Kuharap Divisi 7 Harusame bisa melunasi semuanya sebelum bulan depan karena kami harus menyusun anggaran belanja. Harusame tidak akan menghindar dari hal ini karena kita berdua masih sama-sama memiliki kepentingan bukan?" Bansai tersenyum penuh arti. Namun itu sama sekali tidak membuat Abuto merasa senang.

"Kalau begitu aku undur diri sekarang." Saat Bansai mengatakan hal tersebut dan meninggalkannya, Abuto tidak merespon dan membiarkan pria itu pergi begitu saja.

Salah satu bawahan Abuto datang membawa kopi dengan tergesa-gesa. "Ah, Bansai _-san_? Bagaimana dengan kopinya?"

"Berikan itu pada Abuto _-dono_ , kurasa ia lebih membutuhkan hal itu sekarang."

.

.

.

Abuto hendak merapikan rambutnya. Berharap hal itu bisa membuatnya berpikir lebih jernih untuk menemukan penyelesaian bagaimana membayar semua kerusakan di Kiheitai yang ditimbulkan oleh Kamui. Namun itu tidak serta merta dapat membuat pikirannya lebih baik.

Beberapa helai rambut terlihat di sela-sela jari yang ia gunakan untuk merapikan rambut.

"Ini tidak baik. Aku harus pensiun dari pekerjaan ini secepatnya atau aku akan berakhir seperti Umibouzu."

 ** _4\. Final._**

Matako menghela nafas panjang. Diam – diam ia merasa bodoh karena mengikuti rencana salah satu _senpai_ nya tersebut. Harusnya ia sadar sejak awal jika ia bersama Takechi, hal- hal aneh saja yang terus berdatangan.

" _Senpai_ , kau seorang penyusun strategi bukan?"

"Benar. Mengapa kau bertanya kembali?"

"Tentu saja aku bertanya kembali! Kau penyusun strategi bukan? Buat rencana yang lebih baik dari ini!" protes Matako.

"Matako _-san_ , sebaiknya kau tenang atau rencana kita akan berantakan." Takechi menanggapi dengan kalem. Tidak peduli seberapa kesal wanita itu padanya sekarang.

"Tapi tidak dengan begini juga! Kukira kau punya rencana yang lebih baik! Bahkan anak sekolah dasar pun dapat memikirkan ini, Takechi _-hentai_!" Matako berniat untuk menghajar pria yang berada di sampingnya kini. Namun karena gerakannya terbatas ia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukannya.

" _Hentai janai!_ " Takechi tidak terima dipanggil seperti itu. Berapa kali ia harus mengingatkan _kouhai_ nya ini untuk memanggilnya dengan nama yang baik dan benar? "Ini rencana sempurna yang telah kupikirkan berkali-kali," lanjutnya.

"Dan kau pikir bersembunyi di dalam boks besar di depan pintu ruangan Bansai _-senpai_ adalah rencana yang sempurna?!"

"Hanya orang bodoh yang menganggap rencana ini tidak sempurna," balas Takechi tidak kalah sarkastis.

"Kau yang bodoh, dasar _lolicon_!"

"Sudah kubilang aku seorang _feminist_! Dengan rencana ini kita akan dapat menangkap Bansai- _san_ dengan cepat dan tepat."

Mendengar hal itu Matako hanya memberikan tatapan mengejek, "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa rencana murahan seperti ini bisa membuat seorang _hitokiri_ seperti Bansai- _senpai_ dapat tertangkap."

"Karena itu kukatakan hanya orang bodoh saja yang menggangap rencana ini tidak sempurna."

"Ingatkan aku untuk membunuhmu nanti, Takechi- _hentai_. Bersiaplah!"

Takechi tidak terlalu peduli saat Matako mengancamnya seperti itu dan pria itu tetap melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Rencananya begini, Bansai _-san_ akan datang kembali dari urusannya di Edo hari ini. Tentu saja ia akan kembali ke dalam ruangannya untuk beristirahat sejenak dan saat ia masuk, ia akan sadar jika ada sebuah boks besar dengan pesan _'Hadiah untuk Tsunpo-san' – Otsu_. Dengan begitu, ia akan menjadi penasaran dan mendekati boks ini. Saat ia mendekat, kita akan menangkap pria itu dan mengungkap rahasianya!"

"Tidak perlu kau jelaskan pun aku sudah tahu!" Matako merasa sia-sia mendengar semua penjelasan itu dari Takechi. "Aku akan pergi, rencana ini tidak akan berhasil!" Matako berniat untuk beranjak dari posisinya di dalam boks tersebut namun Takechi buru-buru menahannya.

"Sst! Seseorang datang kemari."

"Eh, Bansai _-senpai_ datang secepat ini?!" Sesaat setelah kekagetannya tersebut. Matako langsung menutup mulutnya karena sadar ia telah berbicara terlalu keras. Dan benar, suara langkah kaki seseorang terdengar dari luar ruangan.

"Kau akan terlihat sangat mencurigakan jika keluar sekarang."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanpa sadar Matako menjadi panik. Harusnya ia keluar sejak tadi tanpa berdebat dengan pria _lolicon_ di sampingnya ini. Tapi yang namanya penyesalan memang selalu datang diakhir.

"Diam dan lakukan saja seperti apa yang kukatakan tadi," ujar Takechi.

"Kau serius?!"

"Sst!"

Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat dan pintu ruangan sang produser musik itu pun terdengar bergeser pelan.

Dan langkah kaki yang mendekati boks penyamaran Takechi dan Matako juga semakin terdengar jelas. Target penangkapan mereka saat ini sudah berada di depan mata!

"Sekarang!" seru Takechi memberi aba-aba dan mereka menyerang dengan cepat. Sama sekali tidak membiarkan target mereka untuk kabur.

"Tertangkap kau sekarang Bansai- _senpai!_ Kali ini aku akan mengungkap rahasia itu! " seru Matako.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian maksud dengan rahasia?"

Target mereka, Kawakami Bansai, sedang berdiri dengan keadaan baik-baik saja di depan pintu. Dengan raut _pokerface_ nya, Bansai menatap Matako dan Takechi yang kelihatan keki.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti melakukan hal-hal bodoh?" Pria yang mereka tangkap kini terlihat geram. Rambut dan pakaiannya tampak berantakan karena aksi yang ia anggap kurang ajar tadi.

.

.

.

"SHINSUKE _-SAMA_?!"

Aura ruangan itu langsung menggelap. Takasugi sudah bersiap – siap untuk menghunus pedang yang sempat ia bawa tadi.

" _Seppuku_. Sekarang."

"Ano, Shinsuke. Kurasa itu _line_ milik Hijikata _-san_." Bansai mengingatkan kembali agar Takasugi tidak terlalu _out of character_ dalam fanfic ini.

"Aku tidak peduli! _SEPPUKU_!"

"HIIII!"

Satu hari yang menyeramkan (lagi) bagi ketiga anggota Kiheitai di bawah pimpinan Takasugi Shinsuke.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **Note :**

Sebenarnya saya berharap _fic_ ini bisa sampai 5 _chapter_ atau lebih tapi nyatanya Tuhan berkata lain /plak/. Karena saya harus memulai hiatus saya untuk 6 bulan ke depan lebih cepat :")

Dan sebenarnya (lagi) ini bukan _true ending_ dari _fic_ ini. _True ending_ nya lebih kompleks dan sebenarnya saya masih ragu-ragu untuk menulisnya karena takut malah jadi _out of character_. Jadi berhubung penyelidikan Matako sudah selesai _chapter_ ini. Kita anggap saja _fic_ ini _End_ ya /tabok berjamaah/

Dan _fic_ ini _just for fun_ kok. Saya cuman ingin mendekatkan kalian pada Mas Taka, Abang Bansai, Neng Matako, Om Lolicon, Om Abuto sama Mas Kamui karena mereka sendiri jarang dapat _screentime_ di _manga_ dan _anime_ nya (Dan mereka baru _comeback_ tahun ini). Jika ada _character_ kesayangan kalian yang OOC banget disini saya mohon maaf _*bow*_. Tapi saya membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati (eaaaa) dan semoga 3 chap ini bisa menghibur kalian. ( Gak yakin sih juga karena 3 chapter ini semuanya garing pake **banget** )

Oke. Sekarang waktunya sapa tamu-tamu kita yang sudah mengisi kotak review!

 ** _1\. Anon-san_**

Taka kebelet pengin tinggi :v / kena tebas/

Terima kasih sudah membaca _chapter_ 1 dan 2, Anon _-san_!

 ** _2\. Ernykim-san_**

Sebenarnya Bansai cuman pengin ngegodain Takasugi aja kok /eaaa/ Pengin lihat reaksinya si doi waktu harus gendong Matako /lol/

Terima kasih sudah membaca _chapter_ 1 dan 2, Ernykim _-san_! Semoga _chapter_ 3 bisa menghibur kembali!

 ** _3\. Karikazuka-san_**

Kiheitai bisa bangkrut kalau perawatan Takasugi tiap bulan begitu /lol/ Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Anon _-san_ , Bansai cuman lagi pengin jahil /plak/

 _Fic_ ini masih lanjut hingga chap 3! Terima kasih sebelumnya sudah membaca _chapter 1 dan 2_! Semoga _chapter 3_ bisa menghibur Karikazuka _-san_!

 ** _4\. Kuroiji Kazuha-san_**

AAAAA! (scream) /plak/

Sini, sini! Saya juga penggemar BanTaka! Yey! *tabor confenti*

Saya juga author baru disini kok jadi, ayo kita belajar bareng! Ayo kita juga tebarkan virus BanTaka lewat _fanfic! *evil smile_ * /tabok/

Saya menanti _fanfic_ Kazuha-san! ( Kalau bisa _fanfic_ nya BanTaka ya /tampar/)

Terima kasih sudah membaca _chapter 1 dan 2_! Semoga chapter 3 bisa menghibur Kazuha _-san_!

Dan juga terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah sempat membaca kembali namun tidak sempat memberi _review_! _*bow*_

Walaupun ini _chapter_ terakhir, tetap tinggalkan _review_ agar selanjutnya saya bisa memberikan _fanfic_ berkualitas untuk kalian baca :)

 ** _Warm Regard_**

 ** _Akane Ukitake._**

P.S : _True ending_ nya akan jadi _oneshot_ setelah saya balik hiatus :)

P.S.S : Dan kemungkinan besar menjurus ke BanTaka, walau skenario awalnya tetap melibatkan semua anggota Kiheitai.

 _THANK YOU!_


End file.
